Black Lillies
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Hungary hates Prussia who is, always stealing from the other countries or has such thing as pride . But what if he disappeared 10 months long, and came back different . What happened to him ? Will Hungary find out, before it's to late ?


**I tried not to make it OOC, but since it's fanfic . I think my mistake's are not that bad, Hungary is called a he in the first chapters . Since she don't know she's a girl still, and she hates Spain and France . Since they are Prussia's friends, she is a little friends with Lithuania & Poland . **

**Prussia will be a little OOC, but later chapters he will be himself a little ;)**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

It was a gray morning, when Hungary wakes up . He get off his bed, and makes himself ready for the coming day . He washed his face with the cold water, so that he was fresh and awake . As he walked outside, he noticed that there were few awake now . " Good morning Hungary ! " shouted one of the men, as he went to the young country ." Good morning ! " Hungary shouted back ." I heard that Prussia, is out of control again ."

" That kid with his white hair ? "

" What did he do ? " Asked Hungary as he tried to hide his anger, he hates Prussia with passion . Everyone knows that and also Prussia, who finds it enjoyable to harass Hungary ." he has destroyed some thing from Lithuania, and has Austria and Poland run in fear ."

Hungary looked confused at him, as he noticed and sighed ." He wanted to push them in the mud, after the rainy days that showed up . "

Hungary sighed annoying ." I'm going to find him ! " He said with an angry look ." W-wait alone ? "

" Yes there is no problem, I can easily catch Prussia ." And went to his horse, as he hopped on . His men watched worried at him, as he rode away from the castle .

The sun was still behind the clouds, but sometimes you can feel the heat of it . And after so many rainy days, you can still feel the dew of the grass . Hungary ignored the uncomfortable feeling, as he looked for Prussia everywhere ." Prussia ! Come out now ! " Shouted Hungary angry as he looked around, still no Prussia . He just can't find the white-haired country .

As it was the afternoon, Hungary stopped to let his horse rest . He has not eaten yet, but ignored it as he sat next to the river . He still has not found Prussia, and do not know where he might be ." Where should he be ..."

" Hungary ? " Hungary stood up quickly, as he wanted to take his sword out . He saw it was just France . " France ! Tell me where Prussia is now ! "

France went a little back, as he tried to calm Hungary down . He smiled at him nervous ." Don't worry mon ami, I know nothing ! Okay maybe what Prussia did, but that's all I know ! "

" Amigo ! Did you find Prussia ! " From the bushed a other boy came out, and looked confused at Hungary . As he looked untrustworthy at Spain ." Where is Prussia ..." He asked again, Spain sighed annoying as he looked at France ." So Hungary has not found him either ."

" Answer me you pig ! "

" Pig ! " Spain did not like it, as he called him a pig ." I don't know where Prussia is, he's been gone since yesterday ! "

" Since yesterday ? "

" Yes we are also looking for him ." France replied as Spain looked with an angry face, away from them both . " We came to your place, since he usually is here . As he has done something, and we know we can find him fast here ... But apparently not .." Hungary looked at them both, and put his sword away . As he walked to his horse, and sat down on him ." I've wasted my time for nothing .."

" Wait Hungary you must help us, to find where Prussia is .."

" I could careless about him ! For all I care, he can lie dead in the pits of hell ! " He shouted angrily that France and Spain looked shocked, and maybe ... Hurt ? " Look for him yourself ." And went away from the forest, leaving the two behind by the river . He ignored the regret he felt after .

**3 weeks later**

Hungary still has not heard anything from Prussia, nobody was bothered by him . And Spain and France almost came everyday . Begging Hungary to help search, but the other refused . Still believing this was just a trick, and Prussia may come out any moment ." But maybe he's kidnapped ! " Shouted Spain .

It went like a wildfire that Prussia maybe be kidnapped, the countries that were closet to Prussia, asked the king where the young country was . The man could not answer, as he did not know where he may be .

" Maybe he's getting punished ."

" After all what he has done, it may be so . That country only spells trouble ."

" Serves him right .. "

Hungary ignored what the people said, as he went to his room . He ignored the maids, who were talking about Prussia . Everywhere he heard the whispers, where he is and how he is punished by god .

As Hungary walked into his room, he pushed the door gently shut . And sit down in front of it . " What now .." Hungary is now really feeling worried, but he will not give in . Maybe Prussia will came out now, and say ' _TADAAA_ ' and starting his mischief again .

**4 months passed**

Winter started and hope was starting to fall, to find Prussia and the hope went smaller and smaller . As more snow fell from the sky, Spain and France insisted to find him . But their people also needs them, and sometimes it was hard to start looking . For their friend that was gone, Hungary was sitting on his horse . As he went out with his group of knights, as they sat on their horses . In the white forest, as to check if there are maybe nearby enemies around . That are walking on their land, since because winter the defence is low ." Hungary look !" One of the man said, as they saw a group of people walking through the snow .

Hungary went after them, and stopped him horse in front of the people . Who stopped and looked at Hungary in shock ." Halt ! Who are you ? Where are you from ? " Hungary shouted so that everyone could hear him ." We are not from here, we're just a bunch of stray people sir ."

" Strays ? What are looking on my country ! "

" We are looking for a new shelter, our has collapsed ." Told the leader who stood up, Hungary noticed that man as a long black notch . And a hat that hid his face, like the others that stood behind him ." Why don't you let me see your face . "

The man did not answer and suddenly Hungary's eyes, went to the smallest of them . His hand was held by an other, but it seemed like he was forced . So that he would not run or something ." Sir Hungary ? " Hungary looked back at the man, who looked confused at him ." Well you can go now, but let it be the last time . Don't let me see you here again ! " The group went quickly away, Hungary looked after them .

The smallest looked back at Hungary, and Hungary knew that . When their eyes met, red eyes looked at his green eyes . ' _help me ! _' .

**3 months later **

Hungary has not seen the group anymore, they came quickly but where then gone . He has a bad feeling about them, Hungary sighed as he looked at his meal ." What's wrong Hungary ? " Asked the king .

" Nothing your Highness ."

" I do not believe you, there must be something to let you sigh like that ." Hungary looked bit ashamed but told him ." 3 Months ago, we walked into a group of strays . I found them suspicious ." The king nodded yes ." They hid their face, and i don't know how they look ... Expect the eyes of the youngest . "

" Oh ." The king looked up, as if he smelled the discomfort of Hungary ." Yes he was forced to hold the hand of one of the adults .. Like they were afraid he would run away ."

" Maybe because he would not bring himself in danger .."

" No I'm sure he does not, want to hold the hand . His wrist was holden tight ." The man nodded as he still listens to Hungary's story . " And then they left, he looked at me . his eyes were crying for help .." The king saw that Hungary began to tremble, as he saw something worse ." Hungary .."

" He had red eyes ."

**10 Months **have passed since Prussia disappeared, within 2 months he will be gone for a year . Everything was peaceful, as Prussia has not pulled any tricks . But people are afraid and thinking the worst will happen, Hungary did not like it . But he was very lonely now, Spain was not himself anymore . As he acted cold to anyone, and has a fight with France . Since the other one, don't know what to do . To make his friend laugh .

England took place in the fight, also Switzerland and Austria . Hungary was pleased the three were taken apart, before a war will break out .

France told Hungary he saw some strange stray, walking inside his country . They were black, and a hat keep their face hidden . Hungary told the same to him .

But not only in Hungary and France, also in Spain, Austria, Sweden, England, Denmark, China . It was said they were the people, who are making the new church the real house of god . and the countries are a message of the devil . Only Russia and Belarus are the only places, none of them were seen .

" Be carefull Hungary ." France told him before he went home, Hungary was on his guard the whole time . And also kept Lithuania or Poland company . As they have to cross his land, to send a message .

Hungary was riding his horse again, but as always he saw nothing . The white hair and red eyes of Prussia were gone, and Hungary feels as this continued . Then he maybe will forgot Prussia, and Hungary is scared that will happen . As he let his horse rest, he sat down by the river .

Empty ...

He was alone and felt empty .

Hungary suddenly heard something coming for the bushed, Hungary first thought it maybe was Spain or France . But still took his sword gently, as he gets ready to attack . He saw brown hair, and before he knew it . A small body came out, and fell on the ground . Hungary walked to the body carefully, and pushed the body on his back . So he could see his face .

The face was slightly brown, but noticed that he was just dirt . That covered maybe the whole body, but was relieved he saw him breathing in and out . He tried to open his eyes, and Hungary noticed that he was injured . And tried to stop the blood, and he whistled to his horse . As the boy opened his eyes .

When he looked up, Hungary pushed him back down ." Don't worry I'll help you . " Hungary told him, and then suddenly looked in the red eyes .

The red eyes he hated, the eyes he got chills from ." H-Hungary ... " Hungary's eyes widened when he heard his name . That familiar voice ." Pr .."

The boy smiled as he closed his eyes ." Finally .." And he lost consciousness, Hungary still looked at him in shock .

" Prussia ..."


End file.
